Seiya y Saori: Ipod Challenge
by Saori-Luna
Summary: 10 pequeñas historias escritas al ritmo de mi reproductor de música, para el reto de Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera.


**_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Hurra por los 30 años de Saint Seiya!_**

* * *

 **10 SONGS MEME FANFIC CHALLENGE**

 **Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

 **1.** **Heart Moving – Sailor Moon**

Desde que Marín le había dicho en su infancia que toda su vida estaba ligada a las estrellas, Seiya no había dejado de pensar en cómo esto parecía ser imposible. No era posible que su destino estuviera trazado en ellas, si bien confiaba en su constelación protectora en las peleas, todo lo demás le parecía tan loco, que no había forma que alguien lo hubiera pensado antes, a no ser que fuera un escritor muy loco.

Si él lo hubiera hecho, sin duda no habría elegido enamorarse de ella. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo, porque ella le estaba prohibida, y la única manera en que su amor pudiera hacerse realidad era en sus sueños.

Y sin embargo, su relación sí parecía estar escrita en las estrellas, porque a pesar de todo lo que él había intentado, no podía deshacerse de sus sentimientos.

Tenía que ser una burla del destino, o de las decisiones que consciente o inconscientemente él seguí tomando para su vida.

Sólo esperaba que al final todo saliera bien y pudiera tomar su mano, al menos.

* * *

 **2.** **Real – Avril Lavigne**

¿Real o no real?

Se sentía real, y Saori no tenía forma de saberlo, ni confiaba demasiado en sus sentimientos ya que era la primera vez que le pasaba.

Según ella creía, estaba enamorada.

Curioso, porque desde el principio de los tiempos Atenea había decidido no enamorarse.

Pero todo lo que sentía cuando él la miraba, cuando la tomaba de la mano, cuando la acompañaba en silencio se sentía como aquello que ella había escuchado que era el amor.

A pesar que estaba contrariando milenios de historia, no dejaba de sentirse bien, tan sólo estando en su compañía, luchando a su lado, sabiendo que al final él siempre estaría a su lado.

Sabiendo que lo único que tenía que hacer era perderse en su mirada café para sentirse bien.

Tan sólo quisiera poder decirle, pero eso, de alguna manera, se sentía mucho más allá de lo que pudiera hacer.

Pero era real, ella lo sabía.

* * *

 **3.** **Upside Down – A*Teens**

Ella volvía su mundo de cabeza. Lo había hecho desde que se habían conocido y lo seguía haciendo 30 años después.

Se sentía orgulloso de como Saori había sobrevivido a la maldición de Ares, y como se las había arreglado para criar a Koga. El joven Pegaso le recordaba mucho a sí mismo, más en momentos como este en que se dormía en mitad de la clase.

Ya Shaina le había comentado lo difícil que era lograr que el chico se involucrara en las clases teóricas.

Cuando él era joven le había sacado canas verdes a Marín por la misma razón. En su caso, porque muy a su pesar, una chica de cabello lila se colaba en sus pensamientos y en su deseo de volver a Japón con la armadura de Pegaso, y cerrarle la boca, probándole que era valioso.

Momento…

Acaso a Koga le pasaría lo mismo?

* * *

 **4.** **River Deep, Mountain High – Glee Version**

Las pruebas físicas de los caballeros eran pesadas, Saori siempre lo había sabido, pero no sabía en qué momento se le había ocurrido que era bueno que ella las probara.

Atenea siempre había sido una diosa estratega, pero no estaba de más que se involucrara en el centro de la batalla.

Y no estaba de más que ella le mostrara a Seiya que su estado físico no era tan malo como él decía.

La parte acuática no había sido problema, Saori se movía a sus anchas en la piscina, como una sirena, pero escalar una montaña era difícil.

-Lo logré!

-Dos horas después- le respondió una divertida voz desde la cima.

* * *

 **5\. Tuxedo Mirage – Sailor Moon**

Era un sueño, tenía que serlo.

Porque él estaba usando un tuxedo, que extrañamente no le sentaba mal, y con el cual se sentía hasta cómodo.

Tenía que ser un sueño, porque un vals había comenzado a sonar, y hacia él se acercaba un ángel, vestido en seda y tul blanco.

Su ángel.

-Sonríe Seiya, todos nos están mirando

Si no era un sueño, tenía que ser un milagro.

Sentía junto a él la calidez que emanaba de su piel, y la suavidad de la misma. Percibía su aroma a flores, y podía jurar que alcanzaba a oír los latidos de su corazón.

A su lado, todos los demás también bailaban, y el flash ocasional de las cámaras lo distraía.

-Saori…

-No digas nada, sólo sigamos bailando.

No sabía lo que era, pero ojala que nunca acabara…

* * *

 **6.** **What I've been looking for (Reprise) – High School Musical**

Era extraño pensar en cómo todo había cambiado entre ellos, como habían pasado de rivales a amigos, y como había crecido un sentimiento aún más fuerte que la amistad.

Algo a lo que aún no se atrevía a poner nombre. Pero que sin duda era lo que ella HABÍA BUSCADO.

* * *

 **7.** **Moonlight Destiny (Karaoke Version) – Sailor Moon**

Sus manos se movían grácilmente por el piano, sus dulces acordes inundando la habitación en la que se encontraba, y su cosmos llevando la paz que sentía por toda la casa.

Tras ella una hermosa luna llena iluminaba su habitación, y ella saboreaba cada segundo de tranquilidad, sabiendo que después de la última lucha se lo habían ganado.

Un ligero movimiento no escapó a sus sentidos, si bien el dueño de aquel movimiento había intentado pasar desapercibido.

Su presencia añadía un nuevo olor a la escena, y su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor rapidez, hasta que finalmente encontró un ritmo acompañado.

Era él quien le había acompañado durante tantas vidas, quien había hecho posible tantas victorias, quien a punta de constancia se había ganado su corazón.

Aquel que durante eones ella había tenido miedo de entregar.

Aunque él tal vez nunca lo supiera.

Porque era el destino de aquellos que portaban la marca de Atenea.

Sin embargo, en noches como esta, era lo que menos le importaba.

Siendo lo que más, la felicidad de tenerle a su lado.

Cumpliendo cada parte de su destino.

Los dedos fueron moviéndose cada vez más lento, hasta detenerse finalmente.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, cuando sintió sus brazos alrededor de ella, apoyándose en su cintura.

-Buenas noches, Saori.

-Buenas noches, Seiya.

* * *

 **8\. Almas Gemelas (Fragmento) – Gilberto Santa Rosa**

Sus corazones eran uno solo, eso le había quedado claro a más de uno de sus amigos, desde un momento tan temprano como el infame secuestro del Seños de los Cuervos.

Si tú saltas, yo salto.

"Confío en ti, Seiya." Eso era lo que ella le había dicho, y en ese momento él había sentido como si eso fuera lo único que había necesitado en toda su vida.

Pero había sido difícil acostumbrarse a aquel lazo invisible que había formado con la princesa.

* * *

 **9\. Dream Star – Skip Beat**

¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE SER TAN MANDONA?

Las palabras salieron sin que su dueño pudiera medir las consecuencias de lo dicho. La joven simplemente apretó los labios y salió de la habitación sin poder evitar que los demás notaran sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Seiya sabía que tenía que disculparse, pero aún años después le era difícil plegarse ante la voluntad de la joven heredera. Sin embargo, había logrado ir tras ella antes que cualquiera de sus compañeros le recriminara algo.

La había encontrado en la terraza, mirando las estrellas. Afortunadamente no en medio de un ataque de llanto (los dioses sabían que no sabría qué hacer en ese caso)

-Saori…

-Shhh, déjame mirar.

-Mirar? Qué buscas?

-Una estrella, MI estrella. Se supone que cada uno de ustedes cuenta con el apoyo de su constelación cuando necesitan ayuda. Pero simplemente Atena no tiene una estrella, así que busco alguna que me ayude, así sea sólo en un sueño

-Ayuda?

-Sí, simplemente necesito saber qué hacer contigo y con todo lo que siento por ti.

Él calló. Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

* * *

 **10\. Gives you hell – Glee Version**

Habían sobrevivido al infierno. Por muy poco y con graves daños que habían tomado años en curarse.

Pero habían seguido juntos.

Hasta el momento en que Ares les había separado.

Maldito! Ojalá se fuera al infierno!

Aunque no estuviera en el Hades, Seiya se sentía incluso peor, con pocos momentos de lucidez, y los pocos que tenía solían llenarse de odio, ira y amargura.

Sentimientos que le daban el fuego para seguir peleando.

Peleando por volver con ella.

Y que eran preferibles a la tristeza que le embargaba cuando pensaba en ella, cuando rememoraba su voz llamándole

Maldito Ares!

Cuando volviera, ya se encargaría de mandarlo directo al infierno, por haberlos separado.

Estaba seguro de eso!

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** OK, esto fue divertido! Verte forzada a escribir lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza, sin parar y sin racionalizar tal vez era lo que necesitaba!

Estas pequeñas historias son en cumplimiento del reto propuesto por Andy Pandy para Saint Seiya – Unión Fanfickera en Facebook. Muchas gracias por proponerlo Andy!

Feliz año para todos! Espero que hayan pasado unas excelentes fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos, igual que yo!

Este año se viene la celebración de los 30 años de Saint Seiya y desde la Unión Fanfickera queremos hacer algo muy especial, estén atentos!

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
